Remember
by Dani Charlie
Summary: Lucy graduates. There's a proposal involved.


Disclaimer:

I don't own John Carter, Lucy Knight, Carol Hathaway, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own the other Knight family members, Molly-Lyn, Jon Andrews, etc.

-*-*-

Remember

-*-*-

"Lucianya Avea Knight!Get up!" Lyndsaie Ruse Knight-Andrews yelled up the stairs to her elder sister.

"I don't have to be up for another hour!" Lucy yelled back.

"Not unless you want to be murdered by J.D. for not showing up to your own graduation!"

Lucy jumped up.She looked at her clock."Shit!You guys planning on waking me up?"

-*-*-

Lucy looked at her sister.Lyndie held Molly-Lyn in her arms, and smiled at Lucy, "I can't believe my big sister is finally graduating from med school."

"I know.So where's John?"

"Well, J.D. is pitching a fit with Kerry."

"Why?"

Lyndie smiled, "The entire staff of the ER wanted to come for this event, and they nominated J.D. to stay behind.Right now, he and Jonathan are fighting for him to come."

John Carter walked into the room, "And we won.Lynd, Jon went to sit down, and he wants you to come sit with him."

"Okay." She walked away.

As soon as Lyndie cleared the door, John stood up straight, "Gods, Lucy.You look great."

"Thanks." She smoothed away the invisible wrinkles in her gown.

"Kerry spilled the beans – you're on staff."

Lucy smiled, "I wanted to tell you myself, but I guess you're happy now."

John nodded, and walked closer, "You don't know how happy." He leaned down to kiss her.

-*-*-

As the diplomas were passed out, Lucy waited anxiously for her name to be called.However, the Dean skipped her name.

_'Oh, no!' _She thought, _'I know I graduated!I know I did.'_

The Dean slowly finished the names and finally stopped.He paused, and spoke again, "I know some people in the audience are worried for one student, whose name wasn't called.Lucianya Avea Knight would you please come forward?"

Lucy did as she was asked.

"Lucy is one of the students that I find to be more unique and above the others.In her first years, she proved to be diligent and hardworking.In her third year, she was placed in the tutelage of Dr. John Truman Carter.There she proved that she wouldn't let anyone judge her badly and she wouldn't let anyone decide a final report when she thought she had done well.She eventually learned lessons some wouldn't learn until they were in their first ten years of practicing in an ER.Most know her for the trial of Dean Knight a few weeks ago, but she has been on my list at number one for all four of her years here. I've constantly asked about her, and through her sister, Lyndsaie, and my new wife, Linda, I've come to know her well." Dean George Powers stepped back for a moment and then pulled out Lucy's diploma, "Lucianya Avea Knight, I am proud to name you Valedictorian of your class, Dr. Knight."

-*-*-

Lucy looked around herself.She was sitting in the hall that Lyndie's wedding reception had been held in, surrounded by friends and family.A few friends that had been in her dorm were there as well.

Lyndie tapped her fork on her champagne glass, "I would like to make a toast to my sister." She waited while everyone raised his or her glasses, "Lucy, I have loved you since I can remember.When Dad was around and dragging us down, you were always there to pull me back up.When Lorianne was born and Mom couldn't find it in herself to get up, you were there." Lyndie stopped momentarily, "Lucy, do you remember that one special Christmas when we were younger?The one where Jon had the camera and taped us?" Lucy nodded, "Well, I was listening to it the other day, and I noticed a part that I hadn't before.I was walking out of our room to get some of the dinner Nana had brought, and I can hear you say to me, 'I will always be here for you, Lyndie.I love you.'.I didn't answer, but I can now – I promise the same to you.When the days seem hard and there's no one left who gives a damn, I'll be there.You are a great doctor, and a great sister.You are a great friend and a great aunt.I love you, Lucy.I wish you all the happiness and success in the world. Amen."

"Amen." Carol said, and then the glasses clicked together.

Lucy smiled at the group.The DJ started playing the music Lucy had picked, yet everyone stayed seated.John rose from his seat and proceeded to walk over to the DJ.A new song started playing – I'm Your Angel.He walked over to Lucy's seat, took her hand, and guided her out into floor.He got down on one knee, and the music came down a couple of notches.

He took the ring box out of his coat pocket and looked up at her, "Lucy, I love you.You are beautiful and funny and loving and everything anyone could ever want.Last year, when you were rushing between your siblings, I saw you for you.You had no façade pulled around you.I fell completely in love with you then." He opened the box, "Lucianya, would you marry me?"

Lucy smiled, as tears slipped down her face.She held out her hand, and he slipped the ring onto her finger.She held it up to look at.It was a simple silver band with a small diamond on it.Next to the diamond was an emerald on the right and a sapphire on the left.Emerald for herself, sapphire for John and Lyndsaie."Mrs. Lucianya Avea Carter." She murmured to herself.She looked back to him."Yes, I'll marry you, John."

-*-*-

Dani Charlie

[Dani_Charlie@usa.net][1]

Will write for reviews.

   [1]: mailto:Dani_Charlie@usa.net



End file.
